


Makers

by PaperFox19



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: AU Fic No Dragon Slayers : Natsu Dragneel is a wizard, just trying to make a living. He has no home or family outside of his guild, but what he he does have is powerful fire magic.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Kudos: 15





	Makers

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Makers

AU Fic No Dragon Slayers : Natsu Dragneel is a wizard, just trying to make a living. He has no home or family outside of his guild, but what he he does have is powerful fire magic.

-x-

Chap 1 The Makers of Fairy Tail

“Ahh here we are.” a pink haired male stood at Hargeon Station, apart of Hargeon port town. Another town in the kingdom of Fiore Now such a thing shouldn't cause such trouble right? Hehehe...WRONG!

This boy was Natsu Dragneel, short spiky pink hair, black eyes. The teen was fit, rock hard pecs, strong arms and legs, sexy washboard abs, perky nipples, tight back muscles, plump ass, and nice big feet.

He was a wizard another common thing in the world, magic was used everywhere for anything really. Natsu was what was known as a Maker Mage.

Maker wizards were masters of a certain element and were capable of making objects, animals, or any such things out of that element. The training for makers varied from element to element.

For Fire wizards it was training for days under intense heat. As a habit most fire wizards when training under maker magic rarely wear clothing. Why was Natsu Dragneel turning heads and shocking people?

“The port town of Hargeon!” he threw his arms up in the air. People gasped, Natsu Dragneel was wearing nothing except a scarf and a fundoshi. Hands came down to rest on his bare hips.

Males and females gasped at his near nudity. Not to mention the massive bulge the fundoshi was trying to contain. Not just a fat cock but a set of huge balls.

Natsu stood with absolutely no shame in hiding anything. As he looked around and noticed the people were blushing, and looking away from him. “Huh people in Hargeon are so weird.” he carried on walking.

-x-

Natsu was here looking for a bounty. Someone was making people disappear, and recently some of the missing people had shown up on slave markets.

The mission was to not only find and bring down the culprit, but track down their base of operations and find the girls and guys.

He stopped in to the magic shop, and asked for information. There was only one magic shop, but there was little to no information. His first major lead came from the mystery man Bora himself. He was being quite obviously using charm magic. The men and women who crowded around him, he learned that he was holding a party on his yacht. 'So that's where we'll be.'

Natsu arrived on the ship and was causing quite the stir among the guests who were dressed fancy. Natsu's attire drew attention of Bora. “Well now what kind of treat is this?”

He turned towards Bora. “No idea what you are talking about.”

Bora chuckled. He came up and touched his muscled form. “You are quite the treat, a sexy beast like you would fetch a high price.” Natsu's eyes widened.

The asshole used his sleep magic, casting it over the whole ship. The guests started dropping like flies. Natsu wasn't as effected, he was on guard but he was fading fast.

“Oh nice you are a strong one, we'll just have to have some fun with you before we reach Bosco.” Natsu lost consciousness as he was hit with another dose of sleep magic.

When he came to he was naked, his arms bound with ropes, were tied above his head. He gazed and saw his scarf and fundoshi were in a pile of clothes at the other end of the room. His legs were shackled in irons, and his cock was bound with a cock ring wrapped tight around the base.

Bora and his men chuckled as they entered the room. “You aren't kidding boss we can really play with him.”

“Yeah, just no penetration we won't get a good price if he's used.”

“Right right.” the men began to strip. Natsu was not impressed. He'd seen bigger dicks from the guys at his guild.

“Oh man this dude is so sexy.” one of the guys touched his hairy pits. While the others came up to touch his exposed body. Two began licking and sniffing his feet, while another two fondled his muscled legs.

Natsu's big cock easily dwarfed all of them his length and girth. Three guys had fun with his crotch, one guy sucking the left nut into his mouth and the other guy sucking on the right. The third guy played with Natsu's big dick.

Getting touched stirred Natsu's arousal and it stood proudly erect at 12 inches. “Damn he's so big, I'm fucking jealous.”

Another guy played with Natsu's plump cheeks, making his tight pucker twitch and throb. The others were going to town on his upper body. Licking Natsu's abs, sucking on his nips, and licking his hairy pits.

'Damn these guys suck.' his body was licked, caressed, sniffed, and teased. With the cock ring he couldn't cum.

The guys got bored just teasing Natsu's body they soon began rubbing their dicks against him. His feet had their penis rubbed against them, his legs were rubbed and humped against. Three guys tag teamed his cock frotting against the massive flesh. Three dicks rubbed against his length, and they panted and moaned from the heat.

Another guy slid his dick between his cheeks, hotdogging his ass to get off. Another guy slid his dick along his side and continued licking his exposed hairy pits. Another guy rubbed the tip of his dick against the other hairy pit, letting the hair tickle his cock head, while spreading pre all over his pit.

His pecs were rubbed against, and two guys teased his nipples, their piss slits getting teased by the perky buds.

Natsu endured it all.

Bora chuckled. 'Once we reach Bosco his spirit will be broken. He will be a blind lustful mess.'

The men came spraying their seed all over Natsu's muscular form.

-x-

They reached Bosco and Natsu was cleaned up and he was carted out naked with the rest of the men. Their hands bound with rope, ankles bound in iron. Each of the men were naked and had their cocks bound with cock rings.

“So is this where you jerks sell people?” Natsu asked.

“So you can still speak, I'm shocked you should be a horny mess. Yeah this is where we store our merchandise. You won't be here long a sexy piece of ass like you will be sold in no time.”

“Thanks that's all I needed to hear.” flames covered his hands and the ropes broke.

“What?” he gasped.

“Fire Make Signal!” he launched a massive burst of fire into the sky, it erupted like fire works.

“Damn it, he's a wizard!” Natsu smirked and his guild mark appeared on his shoulder. Simple glamor magic, anyone could do it. “He's from Fairy Tail.”

“Fire Make Sword!” he slashed the chains.

“Quick get to the ships, we gotta get out of here.” Suddenly the water froze, trapping the ships in place.

Natsu broke the cock ring and got his fundoshi and scarf back. He put his fundoshi on but his hard on was forced to stay out. “Bout time Natsu.” A naked black haired teen showed up. He stood in all his naked glory, his body completely clean shaven, his soft 9 inch dick hanging out for all to see. “What happened to you?” This was Gray Fullbuster, and Ice Make wizard, and a fairy tail guild member.

“Jerks got all handsy with me.”

“They what?!” a teen with long black hair rushed in, he was wearing a pair of speedos, his fat cock stuffing the confines to the brim. He was clad in a leather collar, and leather cuffs. He had red eyes, and had metal piercings along his nose, and in his arms and legs. He had smooth pits but had a thick rich man bush. This was Gajeel Redfox another member of the fairy tail guild, and an Iron Make wizard.

Gajeel went to town beating up anyone and everyone he believed, to have touched Natsu. “Gajeel, Gray we have to move fast, you guys free the captives leave these guys to me.”

“Hogging all the fun as always.” Gray used his Ice Make to freeze the chains and shattered them. Gajeel raced into the base and used his Iron Make to make keys and began setting anyone and everyone free.

As Bora and his men charged. Natsu went to town unleashing his power flames. “Flame Make Arrows!” a barrage of red hot arrows went flying making the males scream in pain.

“How? How is it possible?” Bora launched his own flame attacks. Natsu just countered it with his own, Natsu's flames being stronger absorbed Bora's and grew bigger. “You should be insane with lust, how can you fight.”

“Oh please, you guys were just wimps, you barely knew how to touch my body.”

“But your cock was bound for hours!” he was blasted away by Natsu's flames.

“Yeah, me and my boys play those games for fun. I've been locked up for weeks before you guys are truly fools.” he brought his hands together. “Fire Make Dragon!” he created a massive fire dragon, Bora and his men were swallowed up. The dragon carried them in his burning body and slammed into their base burning it up.

Bora and his men captured, missing people saved, base destroyed, over all a complete mission success.

“Fuck that sucked, letting those pervs do what they want.” Gray and Gajeel were at his side.

“That was reckless we could have found another way.” Gray kissed his chest. “Least they had the decency to clean you off.” he licked Natsu's chest.

“Tch, I should have bashed their faces in, touching what doesn't belong to them.” Gajeel kissed Natsu's neck.

“Does it hurt.” Gray caressed his aching cock.

Natsu smirked. “A little.”

Gray moved away and bent over offering his ass, spreading his cheeks his tight pucker opened up. “You can relieve yourself with me.”

“Oi, hold on a minute Gray!” Gajeel tackled him. “It was my turn, Natsu said he would fuck me when he finished the mission.”

“Actually he said when he got home from the mission, we aren't home yet, and you tagged along on your own accord.” Gray says. Gajeel glares and growls angrily.

“Why you?!” Natsu grabbed the back of Gajeel's speedo and pulled up. “Ahhh!” the garment was hauled up his crack tugging painfully on his cock and balls. “Ah ahh Natsu no fair!”

Just as quickly as it was hauled up it was yanked off, causing Gajeel's fat 10 inch dick to spring free. He laid Gajeel on top of Gray their hard dicks pressed together. Natsu lined his own massive prick between them.

“Oi Natsu!” Gray gasped.

“Shut up, I'm horny and you two started fighting in front of me so accept your punishment.” Natsu thrust in, his penis sliding between their hard dicks. Gajeel's balls also receiving friction, while Gray's got smacked by Natsu's heavy nuts.

“Ohh fuck!”

“Ahh fuck!”

Natsu spared them no mercy, thrusting hard and fast, his huge rod making them both moan. Natsu groped Gajeel's ass for leverage. The two ravens writhed and moaned, their tight holes twitching as they were left empty.

The friction between their dicks was amazing, the thick long rod thrust back and forth between them. “Fuck!” the two ravens were in tortured bliss. Frots were nice but they wanted to be fucked!

All three cocks began to weep, their rods getting slicked up from the friction. Gajeel and Gray came first, splattering their muscled bodies with seed. Natsu groaned and came last, his seed erupting from his big balls and coating them both in semen.

“We got our bounty and we have a long boat trip back to Fiore.” he played with their asses and they writhed in pleasure. Two fingers teased each of their tight holes. “If you don't cum before we get back I'll fuck your holes proper.”

The two groaned, they had just cum, and Natsu's fingers were warm and fantastic. This was gonna be tough.

To be continued


End file.
